Work will continue on clinical, immunologic, and epidemiologic aspects of acute diarrheal disease in children and adults. The local intestinal immune response will be studied along with the systemic immune response in persons with cholera. The program is in the process of moving from Dacca to Calcutta, and new work to be taken up there will include a longitudinal study of etiologic agents in childhood diarrheas and an evaluation of the impact of oral therapy on the nutritional status of small children. Additional studies will await the development of collaborative programs with Indian scientists.